Wings
by Chibi Pika
Summary: In one second, everything can change. And in an instant, everything you ever knew can be torn apart. One shot


**Wings **

Death. Blood. Flee! I flapped my wings frantically in a fruitless struggle to survive when it seemed as though the world was ending. I strained my muscles, but to no avail, as I was rapidly running out of power and there was no escape. A brilliant burst of flame to the left! I swiveled my tan, feathered head just in time to see it and dart out of the way, and it streaked past me to collide with a tree, setting the wood ablaze. Corpses littered the forest floor, killed instantly simply because they were in the way.

Why was this happening? Was everyone else dead? Everything had erupted into chaos so fast that I scarcely had time to think. I plummeted to the ground amidst the splintered, fallen trees and crashed against the soil with a jolt that sent waves of pain running down my back. I bent my wings to lift myself up and realized with horror that I was lying alongside the body of one of my clan, a Pidgeotto whose neck was twisted back at an odd angle, crimson blood soaking his feathers from a gaping hole where his wing should have been.

Turning quickly away with disgust, I looked up to see it.

A brilliantly glowing creature flying through the trees, twisting and turning with such grace that she seemed almost completely separate from the madness. Her long, thin tail flowed behind her pale rose, cat-like body as she darted through the dense forest. Pursuing her, were the monsters, a myriad of beasts that had invaded this place and caused such destruction. The cat-beast, Mew, pivoted suddenly and rushed back into the clearing, where the humans were.

There were twenty or so of them, adorned in black clothing and operating some machine, an immense hunk of metal with no clear purpose to me. With a command from the humans, the monsters let loose a number of assaults: fire, electricity, water, and much more. Mew glared at the attacks suddenly and unleashed a wave of pulsing azure energy from her body, stopping the attacks in midair and sending them back at the beasts in an instant. Just seconds after that, though, her piercing scream filled the morning air.

A glowing yellow beam streaked forward from the machine and struck her on the back, paralyzing her in place. Several of the humans hurled purple balls at her, but she sent them flying back with another burst of incredible energy. They were trying to capture her, but, why?

She blasted out a wave of power from her tiny, yet unbelievably powerful body and completely destroyed the stun machine on contact. Immediately afterwards, she darted back down along the scorched earth and ducked around the creatures, easily evading each one with ease before darting up into the sky, attempting to escape despite the measures taken by the humans.

Aerial monsters swooped down, spreading broad wings and roaring loudly as they bared their claws for the attack. Mew swerved around the first, but then darted around the second and right into the third. The humongous, light orange dragon slashed at Mew, tearing a huge gash along her back and soaking her light fur with bright red. She recoiled back and bombarded the dragon with her most powerful energy assault before streaking off. He fell back, crying out in pain as the others made no move to help him, but rather watched Mew jet into a low hanging cloud of mist. The humans shouted in anger; the beasts roared back in defense.

Why Mew? What did they want with her, and what right did the humans have to invade this sacred place? I had had enough, I didn't want to know, and ignoring the signs of pain growing in my fatigued body, I struggled to my feet and spread my wings once more, flapping with all my might to get out of that place. The horrible sounds of the winged monsters pursuing the cat ensued behind me, and I blocked everything out of my mind as I flew, closing my eyes in sheer terror.

Were they coming for me now? They were after Mew, but would the monsters kill me too in order to have no survivors?

_No order to things…_

I could feel my wings tire as I mindlessly flew on across the dusky sky. I was nearing the territory of the humans, an area we dared not enter.

_Everything gone…_

Drained of energy, I let myself glide down, right into the heart of the human dwellings. I could sense that something was in front of me, a mere reflection of the sky above me.

_Everything…_

I felt a sickening crack in my wings as I collided with the glass. I felt my body slide along the transparent surface I had failed to notice before crumpling to the ground limply, yet ignored the searing pain as I remained lost in my thoughts.

The surrounding was a vague mess, spiraling away into oblivion as my vision blurred. What had just happened? Was anything certain anymore? Shapes surrounded me as a shadow stooped above my frail frame and lifted me up. There was just enough time for my mind to register that it was a human before everything went dark.

Where was I, and what had just happened? I racked my brain for answers, yet there were none, as though my sense of time and of myself was lost. I heard voices…the human? I had no idea.

Nothing was definite anymore.


End file.
